


Teeth and claws

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: A young mocha ray saves a cookie that will change her life.
Relationships: Lobster Cookie & Mocha Ray Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Sugarteara was the best city there ever was in the ocean. At least, that's what Mocha always thought. Everyone was nice and helping others, people were smiling and playing all the time, and the sugar crystals that made the walls were the prettiest things she ever saw. 

Mocha Ray was ... A special kid. At least, that's what everyone called her. She wasn't particularly powerful, but something deep within her linked her whole being to the city. Some people said that she was baked with sugar crystals, but no one was really sure. What was sure was the fact that she felt a connection with the sacred pearl that brought them so much good. She was meant to control and protect it, and was raised as the new protector of the city. She didn't have many friends, and maybe a bit too much responsibilities for her age, but she was proud and brave, ready to fulfill her role. 

And one of the main things she had to take care of was people's health. 

Now, Mocha didn't have healing powers all by herself. However, she controlled many small sea creatures that lived around and a few of them knew how to heal people. So she spent a bit of her time taking care of anyone that needed to be treated, all of it with an immense joy. The only reason she didn't do it more is because accidents and illnesses in the city were rare, thanks to the pearl's protection. 

To say that she was surprised when she heard the alarm indicating someone in need of urgent treatments for the first time was an understatement. 

She rushed towards the main all to check what was going on, trying her best to see who was brought into the emergency room. She followed the team from far away, finally getting to the room only a few minutes after the patient was installed. She looked at them and ... It was someone she didn't know. A young cookie, about her age, severely wounded was laying in bed, but she has no idea of who it could be. She didn't know everyone in the city on a personal level but she tried to remember faces and this person rang no bell. 

"What happened ?! Who is that ?!"

"Oh Mocha, thank goodness you're here ! We don't know who is this either, they're not from our city. We saw a seal near the city and managed to get it to leave sugarteara before it caused any damages. It left this little man after we attacked it... He was attacked by the seal to be eaten but thankfully he managed to survive long enough to get here. Can you take a look at him to see what you can do ?"

"I'll try my best !"

Most cookies that filled the room left as fast as they came, leaving only Mocha and the new arrivant alone. She took a little bit of her time to make sure that she didn't miss any important injuries that would be crucial in his healing, but thankfully he wasn't even more damaged than what she thought. His body was in an horrible state, broken on several parts and barely breathing. He seemed to have lost a lot of blood but was kept in a relatively stable state thanks to the first dose of medical help he received. Now, his fate was in the hands of Mocha. 

She called one of her most powerful friends, a sea turtle, to treat most of his wounds and then she would try to seek more precise treatment for smaller parts of his body. 

She was really stressed about it, but thankfully not only did her friend do a wonderful job at healing, but her training made her really good at treating others very carefully. 

Suddenly, she felt the body she was bandaging move a little. She backed down and looked at it move even more, not sure of what to do. She was sure that he was unconscious, and she didn't have any material to keep him asleep around her ... 

"Whe...where ... Am I ?"

The small body tried to get up, but mocha rushed to his side to keep him against the bed. 

"No, you must not move or you'll get hurt more !"

"...huh ? Who ... You ...?"

"I'm Mocha Ray Cookie. But you can call me Mocha. I'm here to help you, so please try not to move too much."

"... Okay ..."

"What's your name ? Where are you from ? I've never seen any other cookie outside of sugarteara."

"I'm Lobster ... You ..."

The poor child didn't have time to finish talking, passing out once again. Mocha checked his heartbeats quickly with a sigh and went back to work. 

Lobster, huh ?

He looked nice.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few days for the cookie to wake back up. With the time passing, Mocha was more and more afraid that the damages were too important for his body to handle, but one day, the cookie started growling and moving in his bed, visibility uncomfortable due to his recent injuries, but at least awaken. Mocha couldn't be happier to see him okay. 

"Hurts ..."

"H-hi ! I'm happy to see you're up Lobster ! Where does it hurt ? I can try to help you."

"Chest ..."

She looked at his chest, took a little bottle of medicine, poured some of it on his body and rubbed it slowly. The kid gasped in pain, clenching his claws. 

"Argh ! Hurts !!"

"S-sorry ! The medicine will make it better but it will sting for a little bit !"

"Hhhgghnnn ..."

He gently grabbed her arm and held it for a little while, trying to fight the pain. Mocha didn't move and simply stayed until the painkillers acted and Lobster passed out once again. She felt happy that her presence reassured him. 

The next day, when she went back, Lobster was already up. He didn't move a lot but his eyes were open and he seemed a lot more lively. 

"Lobster ! You're up ! How are you today ?"

"Better. Not great but ... Better. Thank you. 

He seemed a little awkward but also clearly has something in mind. 

"Is there anything you want to ask me ?"

"Yeah ... Where am I ? Where is this ? I've never seen walls like these ... What happened ?"

"This is sugarteara. We don't know what happened but ... You were attacked by a seal and brought all the way here. You were very lucky to survive."

"Never heard of it. Do you know where the mango isles are ?"

"No. I think they must be pretty far ... We never heard of other cookies living underwater before."

"But how am I going to get back to my home ??"

"I don't know ..."

Lobster seemed extremely pained. Mocha didn't know how he would react after being told that but ... It was pretty obvious that he would get sad or angry. 

"Why am I the only one here ?! Why did that mean seal attack me ?! It's so unfair ..."

"... I know."

"I want my friends..."

"I'm sorry but ... They're not here. But ... You can play with my jellyfish if you want !"

"... No."

Mocha looked at the cookie, a little sad but she understood that he didn't want to play. She left the room with a sigh, hoping that things would get better soon. 

When she came into her room, she saw something that gave her an idea. She felt really happy to see that she may be able to make a gift to the newcomer and after a few hours of work, she came back to his room with something in her hands. 

She approached the bed slowly put the thing she was holding next to Lobster. He didn't even move, not interested in looking at whatever she gave him. 

"It's a mossball. I know it looks weird but ... I promise it's very good ! When I feel alone, I hug it and it reminds me of my friends. Maybe you'll like it too ?"

No reaction except a grunt. She didn't try to talk more and simply left the room, hoping that he would at least appreciate the gift a little. 

The smile on her face when she saw him hugging it in his sleep the next day was undescribable. She clearly wasn't going to mention how happy she was not to get him grumpy, but she she still felt relieved. 

He looked a lot less tired than the other days, but still very weak. After waking up, he put the mossball on the ground and looked up to see the young lady watching him. 

"Hi lobster ! How are you feeling today ?"

"... Better. Thank you for the mossball. I liked it."

"I'm very happy you did !"

"Hey, do you know how long will it take for me to get better ?"

"I'm not sure ... Maybe a week or more for you to get fully recovered ? That seal did hurt your head pretty bad, and even magic can't help you with that."

"A WEEK ?! This is so long ..."

"I know ... I'm sorry I can't do more ... But I'm sure you'll be able to come play outside soon !"

Lobster was about to answer something, but got cut by an old cookie entering the room. 

"Mocha Ray. It is time for you to train for your connection with the pearl. Please, follow me."

"Oh ... Okay. Bye bye Lobster ..."

She waved at the small cookie in his bed before following the man to the training room. 

Mocha really didn't like training. She knew perfectly how to connect with the pearl and feel its power, but people forced her to continue training just to be sure she wouldn't be able to get even more powers. Spending hours in a room meditating felt a little sickening sometimes. 

And when she was done, she felt not only exhausted but extremely hungry. She didn't even wait for the cookie that was supposed to let her out to come, she bursted the door open and fled to a place where she could grab something to eat. 

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. She knew that she was in trouble for getting out so she started running, but the voice got louder. 

"No Mocha, wait ! We need you, right now !"

She turned around and looked confused. 

"... What for ?"

"It's lobster. We don't know where he is and ... We think he might've escaped."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he left ?!"

"We don't know ... We think he might've decided to explore the city but we don't know where he could be. You're the one that talked with him the most, do you know what coulde've happened ?"

Mocha thought a little and gasped. She definitely knew that lobster didn't leave just to visit sugarteara. The thing he wanted the most was to go back to his homew so maybe he ... 

She didn't even take time to answer the old man and rushed to get outside of the city, hoping that she could find him easily. Thanks to her light body, she can swim up high to see her surroundings better. It takes her a while because the ocean is large, but she found him. He was hiding behind a rock, visibly taking a little pause due to exhaustion. After all, he was deeply injured and sugarteara's frontier was at least 20 minutes away from this place. She approached him slowly and tried to speak but was a little too lost for words, and Lobster clearly didn't know what to do either. She just stood there next to him for a while before finally finding something to say.

"Why did you flee of sugarteara ? We were so scared for you ..."

"Because I want to go home."

Mocha felt something in her heart with these words, but she didn't know exactly what it was. 

"Why do you want to go home ? You're still hurt ..."

"Because I want my friends ! I don't want to stay in this stupid city where I know no one and no one knows me ! I want to play with my friends again like I used to !"

"But ... You have me ..."

"You're NOT my friend !"

"But I can learn to be you friend ..."

Lobster felt a little bit of his anger vanish after he looked at the other Cookie's face. She seemed ... Genuinely sad. 

"I know I'm not you're friend yet Lobster, but ... I really like you ... And I wanted to see you stay in the city because I wanted you to become my friend ..."

"But you don't even know me ! We didn't even talk that much !"

"I know but I wanted to know you more ! You look very nice and I think that if we talked more we could've become friends ! But ... Even if I'm sad that you want to leave, I'm not mad. Because it's normal that you want to leave. You're far from your home. And it's not normal for me to keep you in my home just because I wanted to be your friend. I'm just very happy I met you."

Lobster slowly began to sob and hugged his knees. Mocha started to panick, unsure of what to do and desperately trying to make things alright again.

"Lobster please don't be sad !! I didn't mean for you to be sad I just wanted you to know how I felt ! I'm very sorry !"

"It's okay ... I'm not sad because of that... You know, my home, it's very far. That seal got very too far from my home and I think ... I won't be able to come back. But I wanted to try because I was so sad even if I know that I won't be able to make it. I just wanted to be sure that I wouldn't be able to go home ..."

Mocha got her arms around the sobbing cookie and tried her best to give him a hug. It was hard to hear him say such thing but ... He was probably right. She's never heard of any other undersea cookie village so if was probably very far. 

They stayed there for a little while, and with time passing, Lobster felt a little more relieved. He slowly got out of Mocha's arms with a smile and looked at the jewel on her forehead. 

"You know ... I'm glad the city I ended up in was this one. It looks really pretty. I like the crystals there."

"Hehe ... Maybe I can show you around once you've healed more ? I know lots of nice places."

"I'd like it a lot !!"

The two kids giggled and got up, walking back towards the city. They were tired but thankfully it wasn't too far, and Mocha knew the way perfectly. 

But suddenly, a shadow over them. The duo shivered and looked around, but nothing. They turned back towards were they were leading, only to see a gigantic mass watching them. A Seal. And not any Seal, Lobster recognised its scars too well.

The creature growled and showed its teeth, leaving the two kids in a state of shock. They were way too small to defend themselves against such a gigantic creature. The Seal didn't wait any longer to dash towards the duo, biting Mocha in the arm with all of its might. The poor child yelled in pain, struggling to get off its grasp but quickly understanding that there was no way she could do it on her own. 

Suddenly, a loud sound, coming from underneath the two. The sea creature growled and looked down only to see Lobster charging towards it with his claws shining bright like sugar crystals. He hit the mammal directly in the head, creating a shock wave powerful enough for it to let go of Mocha and back down a little. 

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH ME OR MY FRIEND THIS TIME ! GO AWAY !"

The creature was ready to attack once again but Lobster acted first. He ran towards it with a yell, his claws getting brighter and brighter. The Seal didn't wait to immediately swim away, clearly wanting to avoid being attacked once more. 

The blue cookie sighed in relief and rushed back towards his friend who was still on the ground. 

"Is everything okay ?! Did it hurt you ?"

"I'm fine ... It hurts, but nothing's broken. I was really lucky ... Thanks to you, Lobster. You really saved me."

"It's nothing ! I wasn't going to let that big meanie make me feel bag again ! He can come again and I'll beat him up !"

He helped the little girl get back up with a smile and looked at the city. 

"..."

"Lobster ? Are you okay ?"

"Yeah. Let's go home."


End file.
